


Necropolis Sway

by haruka



Category: Monster High
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Monster High - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleo needs Deuce's help to forget her sister for a while.</p><p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth. The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necropolis Sway

Necropolis Sway (Monster High)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"I'll get it, Mom," Deuce Gorgon called out as he turned off the oven and stepped over his two-tailed rat to get to the phone. "Watch out, Perseus," he told the rodent and picked up the receiver. "Talk to me."

"Deuce, why didn't you answer your iCoffin?!" his girlfriend, Cleo De Nile, shrieked into his ear. The snakes that made up Deuce's hairstyle hissed at the phone.

"Sorry, Cleo; I was cooking dinner." She was one of the select few to whom he had confessed a love of cooking. If his casketball teammates found out, they'd never let him live it down. "What's wrong?"

"Nefera is driving me crazy and I need to get out of here before I sic all seven of my cats on her."

"Okay, why don't you come over here and eat with Mom and me, and then we'll go out."

"That would be wonderful, I'll be right there."

Deuce hung up and grabbed a pair of oven mitts.

\--

Dinner was great, if Deuce did say so himself. Cleo and his mother always got along well; even Cleo knew better than to be rude to a woman who could turn her to stone. Medusa's sunglasses stayed in place, however, and she even offered to do the dishes so that the kids could leave right after dinner.

"I love your mother," Cleo told him as they walked hand-in-hand down the street. "She's a class-act monster."

"She likes you, too." He glanced at her curiously. "How does your dad feel about me?"

"He hasn't cast a plague on your household, has he?" She raised an eyebrow. "That should tell you something." She paused, then sighed. "At least your place is peaceful. I'm glad your mother likes me, because until Nefera leaves, I may be coming over often."

Deuce put his arm around her comfortingly. He could almost feel the hopelessness seeping through her shoulders. He wanted to make her feel safe, loved, and happy again after all the doubts her sister no doubt put in her mind.

"Let's go this way," he suggested, steering her around the next corner. Further down the street the lights became fewer, and a big iron gate loomed ahead.

"The cemetery?" she said in surprise, then smiled at him. "How romantic!"

He opened the gate for her and they went in. The moonlight played coolly off the tombstones they passed.

"It's so beautiful and relaxing here," Cleo remarked, brushing back her hair, a loose bandage fluttering from her wrist. " I feel better already."

"Let's stop here for a moment." Deuce brought out his phone and turned on some pretty, haunting music. He laid it down on top of a memorial stone and turned to the Egyptian princess. "May I have this dance?" he invited, holding out his hand.

She placed hers in his with a grateful shine in her Kohl-lined eyes. "I'd be honoured."

The couple slow-danced at first, Deuce twirling Cleo between the grave markers. Then as the next song picked up speed, he lifted her atop a tombstone and held her hand as she leapt from one to the next in time with the beat, finally letting herself fall into his arms as the song ended. Her expression of joy made him happy, too.

"Thank you, Deuce." She kissed his cheek, and the snakes on his head nuzzled her hair. "I feel like it's going to be all right now."

"And what are you going to do when Nefera gets on your nerves?" he inquired.

"I'll call you again, of course," she answered promptly.

Deuce grinned. "Because I can cheer you up better than anyone else?"

"That, plus you can take off those shades of yours and turn her into one of the these stone statues." Cleo smiled with satisfaction.

\--

Theme: Location  
Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, dancing in a graveyard.

(2011)

Monster High belongs to Mattel

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
